


Stop! In The Name Of Art

by Acetate (DramaLama), Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaLama/pseuds/Acetate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi was just trying to walk home when an art student stopped him in the park. Apparently he had walked into his scene and was now a part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop! In The Name Of Art

Akashi had had a long day. He had finished three assignments in one sitting and was ready for a nice long bath at home. As he cut through the park that was a shortcut to his apartment he was stopped by a soft voice.

“Stop.” Kuroko said when the redhead was in the center of the landscape he was drawing for his art class. “Do you have anywhere you need to be right now?” He supposed he should at least consider the other boy’s schedule a little bit.

Akashi was surprised to see a blue haired man sitting on the bench to the side of him. He… was not there a minute ago. He was almost positive that he wasn’t. It took him a second to realize that the man had asked him something before giving him a proper response. “Well, I suppose not.”

“Then stand still. You walked into my scene and you are now a part of it.” Kuroko said, looking back down at his sketchbook to continue his drawing.

“Uhh,” Not the most intelligent response he could’ve come up with. “Excuse me?”

Kuroko glanced back up at him. “I need you to stand still. I’m doing an art project and you walked into it.” He explained, gesturing with his pencil at the sketchbook in his lap.

Akashi could think of many other things at the moment he’d rather be doing than standing still, waiting for a stranger to finish drawing him. He however, also knew the stress of school life. With a sigh he silently nodded and shifted to be in a more comfortable position. “How long do you think this will take?”

Kuroko smiled at him. He’d been half expecting the other to just keep walking, so he was pleasantly surprised. “I’ll try to draw quickly.” He promised. “Fifteen minutes if I don’t mess up. I’m just doing a sketch right now. I’m going to fill it in at home.”

Akashi supposed that was ok. Certainly better than the few hours he thought it was going to take. He decided that if he was going to be here for a few minutes, it wouldn’t hurt to try and talk to the artist. “What school are you attending?”

“Teiko University.” Kuroko answered as he started to look between the scene and the man standing in it and his sketchbook. “Are you a student?”

“Yes, from the same university actually.” He should’ve probably guessed this. It was pretty close to the park they were currently in.

“What are you studying?” Kuroko asked curiously, looking him up and down partly for drawing and partly to try and guess what he studied.

“Business and economics, I’m doing a double major. I assume you’re an art major?”

“Art and education.” Kuroko corrected with a small smile. He’d been right about the business part at least in his guess.

So he was doing a double major too. Impressive. He eyed the man who was currently drawing on his sketchbook. He was pretty cute. Large eyes, with soft pink lips that were slightly pouting as he concentrated. “Education? What do you plan to teach?”

“Kindergarten. I’ve been told I’m good with kids, so it seems fitting.” He replied. He was almost done with the sketch, and was mostly focusing on Akashi now.

Ahh, kindergarten. The hellish age. He would never understand how anyone dealt with five year old demons but to each their own. “Kindergarten. That sounds……..enjoyable, I guess.”

“You reminded me of my friend, Aomine-kun. He’s terrified of children too.” Kuroko said with a light laugh.

Akashi scrunched his eyebrows at the comment. “I wouldn’t say I'm terrified of them… Just mildly uncomfortable.”

“Aomine-kun calls them hellions with the same expression on his face that came onto yours when you heard their age group.”

He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Kids were a challenge he was never really ready to deal with.

Kuroko closed his sketchbook. “Well, I’m done. Thank you for helping me.” He said with a smile, getting to his feet.

Akashi nodded towards the man. He realized he’d never actually introduced himself to him and held out his hand to shake, “I’m Akashi Seijurou by the way.”

Kuroko shook the offered hand. “Kuroko Tetsuya. It’s nice to meet you, Akashi-kun.”

Kuroko’s hand was slightly gray from his pencil marks, which Akashi found to be kind of cute. Without releasing his hand he looked him in the eyes with a smile, “Well Kuroko, how would you like to accompany me for dinner tomorrow?”

Kuroko tilted his head, looking at Akashi as he considered the idea before smiling. “I would love to. What time should I be ready?”

“What time are you done with classes tomorrow?”

“Noon, because the devil himself made my schedule and gave me all morning classes.” Kuroko said, a small frown on his face as he thought about his class schedule.

Akashi chuckled at the comment, “How about we meet for lunch at 1:00 then?”

Kuroko smiled at him. “That sounds lovely.” He opened up his book to blank page and wrote down his phone number before tearing it out and handing it to Akashi.

Akashi tucked the paper into his pocket. Before parting he grabbed Kuroko’s hand again and gave it a kiss before walking away.

* * *

Kuroko walked through the park looking for Akashi. He hadn’t been here since his time in University a few years ago, but smiled as it brought back memories of the first time he’d met Akashi. Which he supposed was probably the point, since it was the anniversary of that day.

Akashi walked out from behind a tree towards Kuroko, who had yet to notice him. It had been three years since they had started dating and Akashi had asked Kuroko to meet him in the park they had met on the day of their anniversary. He was only a few steps away from the bench when Kuroko finally turned his head to notice him.

“Seijuro! There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Kuroko said, smiling and walking towards his boyfriend.

“Really? But I’ve been here the whole time,” Akashi laughed slightly at the use of Kuroko’s favorite phrase.

“That’s my line.” Kuroko complained with a pout.

Laughing again, he leaned down to peck Kuroko’s lips. He held Kuroko’s left hand, rubbing small circles on it with his thumb before kneeling down on one knee.

Kuroko’s eyes widened and his lips parted slightly in surprise. “Sei.” He whispered, looking down at him. He hadn’t even been asked the question and he knew the answer was yes.

He smiled up at the man he loved, “Kuroko Tetsuya, these past three years have been the best of my life, and I can no longer imagine my life without you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?” He pulled out a small velvet box revealing the simple ring with a medium sized diamond set in it.

Kuroko knelt down next to him and threw his arms around Akashi, hiding his face against the redhead’s shoulder because he could feel the tears of joy forming in his eyes. “Yes. Of course the answer is yes. I love you so much.”

Akashi wrapped one arm around Kuroko’s back and reached for his face with the other, pulling him back so he could see Kuroko’s expression. He smiled at the sight of Kuroko’s tear stained face, feeling tears form in his own eyes. He leaned in to capture Kuroko’s lips for a deep kiss.

Kuroko kissed him back, trying to show Akashi all of the joy he felt in that moment. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” He mumbled against Akashi’s mouth when he needed to breathe.

Akashi parted from Kuroko to hold up his hand and slide the ring on. “Yes, me too,” he leaned again to peck him on the forehead before he captured his lips again.


End file.
